


Light Bondage

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Smut, dom! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You and Connor decide to try something new in bed.





	Light Bondage

You had been going out with Connor for a while now, but frankly, things have started to feel a bit dull. Well, every day was amazing, and you loved him so much. But sexually, everything just seemed to uncharacteristically vanilla. You wanted to bring this up but didn’t know how to. You knew that if you brought it up, he’d immediately think he was doing something wrong and blame himself.   
You were sitting on his bed, cuddling when you thought that it might be a good time to bring it up. After all, today was a good day for him, so he was in a fairly decent mood. But before you could even open your mouth, Connor Says, “(Y/N), I need to talk to you about something.”   
You hesitated a bit, “yeah? What’s up?”  
“Well… um… I was thinking… you haven’t done anything wrong, don’t worry. We’ve been doing this for a while now and… maybe we could try some things?” he hesitated and scrambled, “i-if you don’t want to that’s fine, I mean, it was just an idea, not the end-all be all. In fact, we should probably just continue on as if it never happened. It’s fine I’ll be fine.”  
You quickly quiet him and kiss his cheek, “Con, I want to try some stuff as well.”  
“You do? Oh, great.”  
. . .  
You finish tying his left hand to the bedpost and stroke his cheek, “are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Now remember, if at any point you need want me to stop, just say ‘red,’ okay?” you say calmly as you gently place the blindfold over his eyes.   
“Got it.” He gives you a soft smile as you kiss him softly. The kiss starts out soft and delicate, but soon turns into one full of passion and lust. Your hands snake into his hair and give it a slight tug and he lets out a slight whimper. “(Y/N) …”   
“Shh… I know baby. I know.” You say as you kiss down his chest, he starts to whimper softly as you get closer and closer towards the area, he wants you the most. But when you get to his now fully erect dick, you pull away. He whines from the loss of body heat, so you respond with your voice dripping with lust. “you gotta beg for it baby. Tell me how much you want it.”   
“Please ma’am. I’ll be good for you. All I want is to feel you lips on me. Please…” his begging brings a surge of pleasure that washes over you. You smirk before taking his length into your mouth. He quickly lets out a delicious groan and bucks his hips into your mouth. His soft whimpers and moans are music to your ears, making you only more wet.  
A little bit later, you can’t take it anymore and pull off him, place a condom over his cock, and position yourself above him. The second he feels your delightfully wet pussy against him, he bucks up his hips. You push them back down, “Connor…”  
“I’m sorry ma’am… I didn’t mean to… please ride me please… I’ll be good I promise.”  
“Okay” you reposition yourself and carefully slide onto him, making sure he doesn’t buck into you too early again. Once you’re fully seated and getting used to the stretch you say, “does my baby boy wanna see?”  
“God yes. Please ma’am. I wanna see you ride me.”  
You take the blindfold off of him and smirk, “there. Now stay still or I won’t let you cum.”  
He nods obediently, and you slowly lower yourself onto him. He lets out a delicious moan and throws his head back, not that you were really doing any better. After getting used to the stretch after a few moments, you start to move, bringing you both to complete ecstasy. The whole ordeal beforehand meant it only took so long for both of you to cum. And when you did, it had been the best in a long time.  
Once you’re off your high, you pull off of him and undo the ties on his arms, allowing him to get up and discard the condom. “was I too rough sweetie?” you asked a little scared now.  
“Oh god no. you were great. I would have said something if you were, believe me.”  
You smile and cuddle him until you both fall asleep.


End file.
